All Is Good In Love And War
by Lowtimeall101
Summary: Flora and Hestia Carrow haven't always had a good life. Things start to finally look up when they started Hogwarts but what will happen when their estranged Aunt and Uncle come to Hogwarts in their fifth year. Fanfiction set at the beginning of the second wizarding war.


Chapter one- A Trial of Death, Destruction and Snogging?

Hestia and Floria were in big trouble, they had been hiding out in the tunnels for most of their fifth year when they found out their estranged Death Eater Aunt and Uncle had come to Hogwarts and become Deputy Heads to Snape who was now the Headmaster.

Alecto and Amycus killed their mother Adelpha Carrow, Alecto and Amycus's sister, when they found out she had fallen in love with a muggle and was going to leave her pureblood husband.

Six year old Hestia and Floria were left with their Father who soon left them following his own suicide over his wife's betrayal and death, they were placed in the muggle child services as the ministry of magic thought it was the right thing to do.

They were adopted by a muggle family but they hated them, not because they were muggles because it was a strange world to them and they choose to run.

By this time they were ten so the ministry decided it was best to place them in The Leaky Cauldron till school started in September.

When it was time to go to Hogwarts the twin's couldn't wait they could be finally with people just like them?

They went through Hogwarts being in Slytherin, happy but sticking to each other like glue afraid they would be separated.

They were good at everything they did especially Potions by fifth year they were invited to join the slug club.

They were also fond of the colour green not just because they were in Slytherin because it gave them little comfort.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmede Hestia and Floria were ecstatic they couldn't wait to return for sixth year.

They were popular Slytherins and always surrounded by many admirers.

They mainly hung around with the guys as they thought the girls were all gossiping trollops who would jump into anyone's pants who would allow them to.

The Twins made their way to the carriages Hestia thought the threstrals always made a nice touch as they are such beautiful creatures.

Flo got in and Hestia was about to follow but a voice stopped her.

"Hest wait up"

She turned to see her and Floria's friends Oliver Nott, Ben Davis and Ryan Pucey heading towards them.

"Oh hey guys, you riding with me and Flo"

"Yeah budge up got to squeeze six in and you take up all the room Hest" Ryan replied with a chuckle which caused Nott, Davis and Floria to burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up Ryan" Hestia muttered and playfully punched him in the arm.

They all got in it were a tight squeeze but they all fitted perfectly and the carriage set off.

"So, Hest going to get into any scraps this year that I can look forward to" Ryan turned towards Hestia.

Hestia's thoughts turned back to last year when she had punched Astoria Greengrass in the face because she was complaining about Draco Malfoy not paying her any attention.

"Seriously still on about that, it wasn't my fault she had it coming swooning over Draco and practically crying that he wasn't giving her any attention, she was starting to piss me off and all I did was tell her to shut the fuck up she didn't have to attack me"

"And you didn't have to put her have to put her in the hospital wing with your right hook either"

"Why Ryan I didn't know you had a crush on Astoria Greengrass now that is cute"

"I don't but if I did would you be jealous" A smile was playing on Ryan's face.

"Yes Ryan I would be jealous that you liked that tramp" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ryan rolled his eyes. Oliver changed the subject.

"Wonder what Potions is going to be like this year"

"Potions will be easy but I doubt any of the others will stressful year ahead I bet" Floria said.

"Potions will not be easy, well it will be for you seeing as you had Slughorn eating out of your hand last year" Ben piped in

"Well at least I don't sit there planning to plant stink bombs in Dennis Creeveys cauldron all lesson"

"No you just do it before he leaves then blames me"

"Well I guess you're not as sly as me huh Ben"

"Oh Ben owned by a girl" Oliver said, sounding smug.

The carriage stopped and they all looked around realizing they had arrived at the school gates Ryan and Hestia jumped out followed by Ben, Floria and Oliver.

They set off up the path towards the school it felt different but they supposed it would since the old Headmaster was killed and they were having Professor Snape as the new one.

Snape had been the twin's head of house and potions teacher and they had never liked him so they were glad Slughorn took over potions last year and this year he would be head of Slytherin.

They arrived at the main entrance and a lot of people were already in the Great Hall infact the twins, Ben, Oliver and Ryan were the one of the last people to join the Slytherin table.

Hestia looked around at the other tables and realised all the Muggleborn Witch's and Wizards were gone well that didn't surprise her that would be suicide seeing though the heads a Death Eater and a lot of the Slytherins were planning on joining but what did surprise her was the fact some of the Half Bloods were missing as well.

Most of the Gryffindor table was empty, Hufflepuff was practically deserted about fifty people if not less, Ravenclaw had a few missing not a lot and Slytherin was all their maybe a few seventh years missing about two or three probably fully fledged Death eaters by now.

She then let her eyes cast down the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy sat at the top with the seventh years Blaise Zabini, Olivers brother Theo Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davies Ben's sister, a group of sixth year boys, most of the second year and third year, Astoria Greengrass who scowled when her eyes passed by, Sophie Harper and the rest of Astoria's minions, a group of fifth year boys who were flirting with Sophie and Astoria, most of the fourth years, then Ben, Oliver, Flo and then Ryan who winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and then looked towards the teachers they were all their apart from Hagrid.

Then the doors opened and the hall fell silent, McGonagall strolled in with the sorting hat and about fifteen first years not as nearly as many as their usually is.

Ten minutes later and the first years had been sorted most into Slytherin, some into Ravenclaw and three into Gryffindor.

Snape walked in flanked by two other people they were all dressed in black not unusual for Snape but the other two looked odd.

One was female with mahogany coloured hair that was tied up tied into a bun on the top of her head she had feminine dress robes on but all plain black.

The other was a man with the same coloured hair as the female it was cut short not much longer than the top of his ears and simple he was simple dress robes which again were all black.

Hestia suddenly thought these must be other death eaters.

Snape began to give the welcome back speech except his voice sounded bored; he mentioned that if anyone is caught holding information as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasly then they would be punished this was directed at the Gryffindor table and when he said it his flanking Death Eaters wore a dangerous smile.

Then Snape began talking about school subjects and the changes to disciplinary which he then handed over to the male Death Eater.

He stepped forward and said in a very irritated voice.

"If any students are caught breaking any rules then you will suffer the consequences and I and Professor Carrow can assure you that it will be painful and you will learn to respect the rules"

Hestia looked at her sister who wore the same confused look on her face as she did then it hit them and their faces turned to shock these weren't just any Death Eaters they were Alecto and Amycus Carrow their Aunt and Uncle.

A tear threatened to down Hestia's face her mind was full of thoughts, they couldn't be they just couldn't these people had killed their own Sister. Floria was staring at the table still in a state of shock.

Ryan noticed Hestia's sudden distress he knew about their Aunt and Uncle but he hadn't realised that they were the Death Eaters at the front, by this time the feast had started, so Ryan nudged Hestia she turned to face him tears now falling freely. He asked her what was wrong while pulling her in for a hug, she didn't answer she just cried into his robes, they stayed like that for the rest of the feast until he pulled her up to leave the hall.

Oliver followed with who had hold of Floria whose expression looked like it was never going to move again.

They arrived at the Slytherin common room.

"Salzar" Ryan said to the portrait and the wall broke apart and they entered.

The boys thought it was best to take the girls up to their dorms and find out what was wrong.

Ryan settled Hestia on his bed, who was still clinging to him so he sat down with her and Oliver put Floria on his bed which was opposite Ryan's and sat next to her. And they simple waited the twins would speak.

Hestia was still crying into Ryan's Robes but Floria began to move her hands but her expression hadn't changed.

About an hour later Hestia removed her face from Ryan's robes, her eyes were puffy and red and she was chewing her lip.

She the stared at her sister whose head had shot up soon has her glare fell on her and she began to speak.

"Hest…" Floria's voice came out in a whisper

"What are we going to do" Hestia whispered back

Floria didn't answer she just put her head in her hands.

Ryan decided to speak.

"Hest what happened" Hestia put her face back in his robes again and he thought she was going to cry again but she didn't she answered him.

"Those... Death Eaters with Snape they weren't just Death Eaters"

"They weren't just Death Eaters?" Ryan asked with confusion in his voice.

"No. Their Alecto and Amycus Carrow"

"You're Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yes" Hestia muttered and the tears started again, Ryan pulled her into another hug.

Floria got up and bolted out the Boys dorm. Hestia didn't notice so Oliver ran after her.

Ryan just held Hestia he knew how scared she is of her Aunt and Uncle and how she's scared not just for herself but for her sisters life as well. It's the only thing that has ever scared her.

Then Hestia pulled away from Ryan and looked around the room she then began to speak.

"Where's Flo"

"She bolted about forty minutes ago"

"On her own" she began to panic.

"Hest its okay Oliver's gone with her she's safe he won't leave her"

"Oh..."

"I'm not going to leave you either I promise" He reassured her

"You're not?"

"I would never leave you"

"Ryan?" she said in a shaky voice

"Yes Hest"

"Can you stay with me tonight in my dorm, Its just I don't want to leave Flo and I don't want to leave you either but you don't have to if you don't want"

"Hest I just said I wouldn't leave you didn't I of course I will"

"Thanks" she then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Do you want to go now" he asked

"Yeah well I think I'm going to give her some more time if she's in the dorm shall we go sit in the common room maybe Astoria might be their she will be able to cheer me up with her stupid face"

"Yeah as long as you're not going to land your right hook on her stupid face" Hestia Smiled at him then took his hand and pulled him up and led him out the dorm.

When they got into the common room there was only few Sixth and Seventh years still up they had a couple of bottles on fire whiskey open as they usually did on the first day back.

Hestia and Ryan both joined Ben, Oliver and Floria who all had a glass in their hands.

Ryan pulled Hestia down to sit with him on the sofa, Ben handed them both a drink.

Hestia looked around for Astoria, while Ryan chatted to Blaise who was sat near them, she didn't have look far she was sat right where she expected to be next to Draco. She let out a sly chuckle and felt Ryan Squeeze her hand. She could hear her attempt to get Draco's attention he was too busy talking to Goyle this made Hestia laugh even then drained her drink and poured herself another one, she needed it.

Floria was asleep on the other sofa laid on Oliver while he chatted to Ben.

Hestia turned to listen to Ryan's conversation with Blaise.

"Whos Quidditch Captain this year" Ryan asked

"Well Draco but I don't think he will be here most of the time, so I don't know" Blaise muttered.

Hestia knew it was time to stop listening when Quiddich was mentioned and she also felt uneasy knowing Draco was a junior Death Eater he had the mark, she thought he may have turned out smarter than his dad than to follow him into becoming a fool because that's all they were blind idiot purebloods that couldn't see past their own front door. So instead she leaned into Ryan's Chest and carried on drinking. Whiskey was good for one thing getting drunk enough to forget that your Aunt and Uncle are at Hogwarts and they want to kill you more than they want to kill the muggles.

About an hour later Hestia was still drinking, Oliver had carried Floria up to her dorm and put her to bed and the common room had emptied a lot only Hest, Ryan, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Theo were left. Ryan had stopped talking to Blaise and was trying to get a drunken Hestia to bed.

"Hest seriously give me that glass"

"But why" she said pulling it out of his reach.

"Because you have had way too much, and if you carry on you're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow" as he said this he slyly reached round her and pulled the glass out of her grip.

"Hey no fair Ryan"

"Life's not fair and I'm taking you to your dorm"

"I'm not walking"

"Didn't say you were" And with that Ryan pulled her up and carried her to her dorm.

Ryan opened the door put Hestia down on to her feet and went to lie on her bed. Hestia walked over to her trunk pulled out some mint green shorts and a black wizard band top she then turned to look at Ryan and spoke.

"Close your eyes or something" Ryan shut his eyes and Hestia put her PJ's on.

"Okay I'm done, you're not sleeping like that are you" with that Ryan opened his eyes pulled of his top and kicked of his boots.

"No I'm going to sleep like this" Ryan said and Hestia made her way over to her bed pulled the curtains and put a silencing spell on it. She couldn't help notice his defined chest.

"Can we play a game?" Hestia asked when she sat down in front of Ryan.

"Depends what game"

"I Have Never"

"No you need a drink for that and you are not drinking any more tonight"

"I was going to use my water bottle, Accio water bottle" The water bottle came flying into her hand.

"Okay I will play. It's when you drink when you have done it right? You start"

"Right, I have never kissed a girl" Ryan drank from the water bottle.

"Okay my turn, I have never had a night time make out session in a classroom" Ryan drank again and so did Hestia.

"What with who" They both said at the same time.

"Sophie Harper and before you say anything I was drunk and it was dark" Ryan muttered

"Oh I already knew about that, and it was a Ravenclaw Sixth year and I was drunk"

"WHAT, how did you know?"

"Really, you made out with the biggest gossips best friend how did you think I knew"

"Oh yeah good point didn't think about Astoria"

"Okay my turn "I have never kissed a guy" They both drank.

"Ryan… WHAT who"

"Don't look at me like that it was a dare from Ben to kiss Oliver, don't you remember last year when me and Oliver couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other or talk for about two weeks"

"Oh I thought that was because you both liked the same girl, that's what Ben told Floria".

"That was a cover. Okay my turn "I have never liked one of my Best Friends". They both drank.

"Okay Hest who do you like or did like bet it was Ben"

"It's not Ben"

"So that means you like someone now, Oliver?"

"No you Idiot so who do you like Floria?"

"No that's Oliver"

"Oliver likes Floria, wait you like me, really?"

"Really" Ryan lent over and captured Hestia's Lips in a gentle kiss. Ryan could feel her start to kiss back and it became desperate and fast. Ryan sucked on her lip and then slid his tongue in. They snogged for a while before they broke apart gasping for air. Hestia smiled at Ryan and then she rested her head on his chest. Ryan covered them with the covers and laid them down. She fell asleep feeling his arm pulling her close.


End file.
